Marry You,Kingdom Days
by thecoolauthorwithstory
Summary: Based on Pacthesis game on DeviantArt Kingdom Days Rose is a princess who flee her kingdom to found herself living in Joseph Knight castle, there in the kingdom, she also met Ian Leroy her precious friend-they both want to marry her. So what her choice?


_I can't believe this _I thought as I made my way back to the castle, wearing my so-called Fuchsia dress. The king is back, and he had been missing out for a week. And yet our so-called wedding is coming up!

I couldn't even slam open the door with manners when I stepped inside. As expected, the so-called king is there along with Ian Leroy, my not-so-called wolf friend. (He's way better than the other jerk anyway)

"Princess-what are you doing here?" Ian said, noticing my presence. "I thought you were at Lewis house."

I snuck a glance at Joseph. He was still the same anyway-still wearing the same navy suit and the same usual hairstyle. His face was motionless, and he seems to be in thought, but I was a little bit uncomfortable since he's focusing on my face. Good thing Ian is there.

"I heard Joseph came back, so I came to see if it's true or not" I replied, hoping the king wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Ian laughed. "Oh he is alright, he said he miss you"

I'm pretty sure my face was red at the joke. Of course, Joseph set a piercing glare at my friend. Honestly I don't know why Ian came up with that joke-we hardly knew each other. And it's not helping the flush I'm having right now.

The king rolled his eyes "Shut up Ian."

I can't help but smiles. "Yea Ian"

He grinned back "Princess you look so cute when you smile-I cannot stay mad at you"

It's the day of the wedding, and Ian is fixing my gown. It looks beautiful, it was white with blue feathers design-and on every edge there were blue roses. The wedding dress also came with my swan crown and white velvet gloves-my glass slipper were also on and the only thing set was the wedding ring-which will be presented by Ian…

"The king is lucky" I heard him sigh. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

He grimly smiled at me. "He gets to see that smiles everyday, get to embrace her everyday, and gets to say 'she's mine' to everyone."

I blushed madly at him. "H-Hey don't be silly-I'm engaged"

He grinned "I can't help it, he's too lucky for his own good to have you"

I glanced at him from behind while he sat down and printed out wedding invitations, I realized that if I become a queen-we wouldn't get to hang out in the windmill anymore, it saddens me that we wouldn't get to look at the stars atop of the windmill or rolled around in the grass.

Not anymore, or ever again…

I dint want to look at him when he stood up and handed me to see how the invitations looks like,

"Here I added a blue rose-"

I swatted his hand away. "J-Just keep it on the table"

He frowned, "what's wrong princess?-why are you like this?"

Tears were whelming and I couldn't see him well with my teary-eyes "N-nothing, I'm fine"

"Rose…" he began

I felt his presence coming closer and he draped his hand around my waist as I buried my head and sobbed in his shirt. It couldn't stop spilling even if there too many tissues, I wanted to stay with Ian and do all those things like we used to do.

He embraces me awhile until I calm down. I looked up at him and saw him with those kind smiles, it shows sadness…

"Promise me you will always remember me when you are with the king"

I sighed "Ian how could I forget?" my voice was barely a whisper.

He nodded sadly before he cupped my face upward to his before our lips were inches apart as we shared a short sweet kiss. My mind faded and nothing else were in this world except for us, I lost thoughts and just return the kiss instead.

This was too good to be true. I swear I been dreaming…

But terror came when the door opened and I nearly dropped down to the floor. Joseph saw us, he had a velvet box in his hand-which I guess were the wedding ring. This was the moment I dreaded, Joseph couldn't replace anything on his face except that cold looks since the beginning. I watched as the box dropped down on the floor, and the king stomped away from the room.

"Don't ever return to this kingdom again"

I couldn't help but feel guilty that it was directed at me. I'm not that type where I always wanted to hurt the guy before he hurts me. Guy's pains were more emotional than girls sometimes.

I glanced at Ian. He gives me a sad look.

"Princess, please come after him"

My eyes widened. "Wha-"

"It wasn't his fault-on that day when he came back. We were talking about you-he came back to ask me do I know anything that you like-I dint tell it's because I was jealous, but I realized if you two gets to know each other more, you'll love him for sure. I mean I'm just a runaway prince-I'm not a young strong king, trust me princess-he's the right one for you."

I sighed sadly. "You are more than that Ian."

"I just wanted the best for you-he wants the best for you, we both do."

I wanted to make Ian happy, so I gave that douche bag a chance. He wasn't that bad except for those rainy days where he forced me to kiss him-and I dint miss to see that slap I gave him.

I ran into the throne room to see if he's there. But I peeked inside the window to see an empty throne.

_Did he run away again? _I thought-he did it once and I dint want him to do it again.

So I slumped to the garden and sighed in relief. The king were still there, examining the roses that has just bloom yesterday. I crept up to him, apparently, he noticed my presence so he whirled around and we stare.

"I'm sorry Joseph-" I said "-I know it was sick and unfit for an engage bride to kiss a wolf but I dint know that you were affected by it."

At least I expect him to scoff and said 'who would be affected by you?' but instead he made me feel more guilt.

"Did you really think I dint care about you?-after all, you're my fiancé"

"I guess…" I replied sheepishly.

We stood in silence for awhile, I dint know what was going on in his head, but his face shows sadness like Ian expression does-which I thought were cute to look at. What is it with him?

"Hey if you love that wolf boy, then I'll let you marry him"

My heart beats faster.

"H-Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "I said if you love that wolf boy-I'm not going to stop you, you'll still live here though until the Luna Kingdom is safe. I'll tried my best to stop the fight"

I couldn't believe it. He's doing this all for ME! After all those times, with the douche bag . He dint forced me to marry him…

"Why are you doing this?"

He looked confused. "What?"

"I mean-why are you doing this all for me?" I asked. "I dint repay anything to your favor, so why would you still care for me"

He looked at the sky above him. That got him back up.

"Tch, you really don't get it do you?" he smirked. "I only wanted the best for you."

_I just wanted the best for you-he wants the best for you, we both do _

Ian sentence replayed again in my mind. They both do. They both wanted best for me and I both love them.

It feels weird inside me, just getting these butterflies.

"So what's your decision?"

I took a deep breath. This was easy to choose.

"You"

He looked surprise. "What?"

"I chose you-I want to become your queen"

That wasn't a mistake either. I love Ian but I realized that our life were only compatible with each other if we both find someone else. And I'm not just choosing Joseph because there no one else-I chose him is because he understood me the MOST.

Ian understood me too, but he doesn't get the idea of being alone. I was the one that shows Joseph that lonely people can be accepted to reality and that we don't have to dream all the time-I would want to dream but I can't be closing my eyes any further.

My life is still here right now.

He teaches me that not just because peoples were lonely, they don't know the right words to say to the world around them, even if a top speller who is a quiet kid-he wouldn't know what words he should spelled to the world-he only know how to avoid them.

"Thank you Rose….I'll stay by your side forever"

I smiled. "I know"

Joseph reddening so hard, "I-I wanted you to know, I'm grateful. All these times I tried to make you fond of me, I wouldn't know what else to do if I had been forced to marry another maiden that's not you."

Now blush has also crept upon my cheeks "Joseph, that so sweet"

I just throw my arms around him instead, I embrace him with a smile when he hold my waist. His hands were running through my hairs as I stood there without a care. Our wedding would be big after all. We're using the times for practice.

We let go after awhile, he never stopped smiling. Ian smiles is so kind while Joseph is too perfect to describes into words.

"Is it okay for me to….-"

I giggled. "Go ahead."

He smirked playfully before letting my hair strands tuck against my ear. He crouched down to let our lips touched. I smiled to the kiss and return it passionately, he might be a douche bag but he's a really good kisser.

Who knows what will happen after the wedding?

I nearly fell asleep when the guy-in-the-wedding-with-the-boring-speech talks. Joseph tried to make me awake but he knew these things were too boring for me. So the rest of the wedding, peoples came to congratulate us, even Ian.

"Congratulation-princess you look beautiful" Ian compliment, don't worry Joseph still near us. But it's not as if Ian would Excuse-me-I'll-kidnapped-your-bride-for-awhile or anything.

I smiled when I look at his white suit. "You look handsome-Mr Leroy"

He rolled his eyes playfully "You know I don't like 'Mister'"

I glanced at the ballroom dance floor. Ian told hold of my hand "Would you like to dance?"

I looked over at Joseph to see him nodding at me-he was busy planning some sorts of equipments for the war.

"Sure"

He hold my hand, when we get to the dance floor, I draped my arms around his shoulder and we got to the dancing position. It was a slow song-and it was pretty sweet.

_I would drop on my knees for you_

_And wonder if you would say I do?_

_I want to marry you_

_You'll be my princess forever-so say I do_

_That's the only line I need-I do_

_My heart beats when you say…_

_I do…. _

Maybe the song wasn't for me and Ian. But at least I know I would always be his princess..

Joseph was done with the matters before Ian lend me to him. He looked at Ian funnily, and I just smiled and give him a kiss instead.

"Okey dokey-no kissing in front of me, gotta get over there to see some girls with ears over there"

I kinda feel stupid since he move on so quickly. But at least I'm happy for him.

Joseph smiles cheekily "You will say I do right?"

"I do"

He smirked. "Not time for that yet"

I grinned. "Can I say that whenever I want?"

"Of course"


End file.
